Who Are We?
by xXMoonyeenXx
Summary: Formerly boothissexy! Set after Season 4 finale...Booth doesn't remember Brennan, or does he?
1. Hospital Confusion

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them but hey a girl can dream can't she?

**A/N: **After some computer issues, and lack of time, or inspiration I have finally started writing again. So I was not really best impressed with the Season 4 finale, I had a different ending in mind so I wrote this to try and make it better.

"Who are you?"

The smile on Brennan's face had faltered at this one question. _How could you not know who I am?_ She thought to herself, whilst at the same time uttering "Dr Temperance Brennan, I work at the Jeffersonian Institute as a Forensic Anthropologist, I am also your partner."

"Bones I know all that why are you just telling me what I know, I had brain surgery not a brain removal!" Booth replied with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Well I was answering your question, you asked me who I was so I told you, and Booth it is not possible to remove a brain because you would die I thought even you would know that!" Brennan replied seriously with no trace of annoyance or sarcasm.

"That's not what I meant, and it doesn't matter now just forget I asked." he said with a slight sigh knowing that what he had dreamed was not real, he wasn't married to the woman in front of him.

"Erm...OK then...well I'm just going to go and tell Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Sweets you are awake, ah and I have to phone Rebecca as well." Temperance replied with a confused expression that summed up how she felt.

"OK, is Parker here?" Booth asked hopefully.

"No, Rebecca has brought him to visit everyday but she doesn't think a hospital is an appropriate environment for Parker. No-one wants Parker upset, I mean Rebecca didn't even tell him you were sick until after you had come out of surgery just in case anything had happened." Brennan replied before walking towards the door. She stopped with her hand on the handle before she turned and looked Booth in the eyes, and sincerely said "I am really glad your OK Seeley I don't know what we would all do without you." _Especially me_ she added to herself, with a brief smile she turned and walked out the door and down to the visitors room where her friends, colleagues and Sweets awaited news.

As soon as she walked in the door Angela correctly read the expression on her face and jumped to her feet and gave her best friend a hug.

"He's awake, I'm so glad. I just hope he remembers me." Angela Montenegro resident Jeffersonian artiste said, before releasing Brennan and looking closely at her friends expression. "OK what's going on here you look confused sweetie why?" she asked whilst dragging her friend to a seat.

"Well first Booth is looking forward to seeing you all so feel free." Brennan said to everyone collected in the room, and one by one they stood and filed out to go and visit their incapacitated friend.

"That doesn't explain the confusion Bren!" Angela sang.

"I'm not confused...well not really. If only I knew why he had said it, it just makes no sense." Temperance replied rubbing her hands over her face.

"OMG did he say what I think he said? Of course he said what I'm thinking what else could it be? I am so happy for you what did you say in reply did you tell him you love him too, cus ya know it's true!" Angela squealed before wrapping her best friend in a bone crushing hug.

Brennan pulled out of the hug looked at Angela's face and asked, "love, what do you mean? I do not love Booth we are friends and partners nothing more! So why would I tell him that?"

"Oh so what did he say if he didn't tell you he loves you? Also clearly he does and clearly you do." She replied with a mischievous smile.

"Whatever Ange I am not having this same old argument with you again."

"Ok then just live in denial. So come one what did the gorgeous, sex on legs FBI agent ask you?"

"I don't know what sex on legs means. When he woke he asked me who I was, and after I proceeded to explain who I was he told me that he already knew that. So I don't understand the context of his enquiry." Brennan said emotionally turning to look at her best friend before continuing, "I mean if he knows who I am then why ask, an why tell me that the question no longer mattered after I had answered it."

"Bren, sweetie I don't know what to say. I mean he knows who you are which is always a good thing, but no-one knows what went on inside that head of his whilst he was in a coma." Angela replied smiling at her friend. "But I am going to go find out, because this has upset and confused you and to be honest I don't like it." Angela stood and walked out heading towards Booth's room. As she reached the door she turned and saw Brennan walking resignedly towards the elevator pulling out her cell phone, before she pushed open the door and turned towards the bed meeting Booth's eyes she almost shouted, "explain to me how you cannot remember the single most important woman in your life you moron?!"

Please read an press the lovely button which says review. It would be much appreciated as I am currently unsure whether to continue so please all thoughts welcome!!


	2. Coversation With Booth

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, but I continue to dream.**

Everyone gathered in the room turned to look at the seething artist before flashing inquiring looks at Booth awaiting his answer.

"So come on _Special Agent_ Booth how could you not remember who Brennan was?" Angela asked now clearly furious at his lack of answer.

"Erm...well...I did remember who she was. I just had slight confusion when I woke up surely that's to be expected I did undergo brain surgery you know!" Booth replied gulping away the undeniable fear that Angela's tone of voice had raised in him, although of course he would never admit it.

"How could there be any confusion Seeley? I have to say I am with Angela on this, Dr Brennan is after Parker the most important person in your life." Camille replied meeting Booth's eyes.

After taking a second to try and ignore the anger he could feel radiating from Angela, Booth looked at everyone assembled in the room and offered the only explanation he could think of; "well you see I kind of had this dream whilst I was in my coma and well I'm not comfortable talking about this with all of you so let's leave it at that." he said with finality.

"Agent Booth, dreams are the subconscious minds way of processing thoughts that the conscious mind does not want to acknowledge. I would therefore deduce that the content of this dream is deeply rooted in both your conscious and subconscious, making the dream seem more real than it actually was, hence causing the confusion that you have made apparent. Maybe we should discuss this at a later date." Sweets said not taking the hint that Booth didn't want to talk about it.

"Sweets no offence, because usually I would care but right now I don't want to know about some ridiculous dream. I want to know how Booth could hurt my best friend in the entire world by forgetting or getting confused as to who she is?" Angela replied passionately, almost begging with Booth to help her understand.

"Ange I never wanted to hurt Bones you know that. You know I would never ever do anything to hurt her."

"Well congratulations Booth because you failed. She won't admit it but she is really hurt, you promised her you would never leave. You asking who she is is in her mind another form of leaving. She's confused hell I'm still confused." Angela replied tears falling from her eyes, as she turned away from Booth and placed her head on Jack Hodgins shoulder, who put his arms automatically around her.

"Ange believe me when I say I didn't want any of this, I didn't want a tumour or to have to undergo brain surgery to remove said tumour. I never wanted anyone to worry or be upset about me." Booth said trying his hardest to keep his emotions under control.

"G-man, you may not have wanted any of that but guess what it happened because we all care about you none more so than Dr B. You should have seen her when she told us what was wrong she was so clinical it was almost cold. Almost as if she didn't care." Jack told the FBI agent.

"He's right Agent Booth. I have never seen someone so controlled over their emotions, she didn't even have that much control when she thought you were dying in that bar after you were shot. It was almost as if she disconnected herself from everything related to you to protect herself, because she had to face the very real fact that you might not come through alive." Sweets said, gaining nods from everyone in the room.

Lifting her head from Hodgins shoulder Angela piped in "she hasn't left your room for longer than 2 hours in 4 days. She goes home showers and comes back, she has been sleeping, eating and working on her book in that chair." Angela pointed to the chair next to Booth's bed, moving away from Jack she proceeded to sit in said chair and grab Booth's hand so he would take her seriously. "I have never seen her like this Booth, I know you will deny this, hell she still tries denying it but she loves you." Booth looked away from Angela's eyes to see everyone nodding in agreement.

"Not Bones, she doesn't believe in love. To quote the good doctor love is just a series of chemical reactions to a particular individual." He replied with a sigh.

"She may say that but from what I have witnessed I concur with Miss Montenegro. Dr Brennan has a deep emotional connection to you which I have only ever seen in married couples. It is highly probable that she has acknowledged to herself that she loves you but due to her past history she is afraid to admit it to anyone else." Sweets explained with a smug smile.

"Ok I hear you all, I do honestly, but don't you think this conversation would be better conducted to Bones, or between me and Bones?"

"Yes, that's why I am going to go and find her. I'm going to try and convince her to come and speak to you so you can explain! If I have to hit her over the head and drag her here I will because this has gone on long enough." Camille replied to shocked looks from everyone. "Oh please take those looks off your face, and Dr Sweets could you come with me I feel I may be in need of your expertise" She finished heading towards the door with Sweets at her side.

"Cam she headed outside to phone Rebecca I assume." Angela replied with a wry smile, before wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

With that Camille and Sweets walked from the room, gently shutting the door and headed towards the bank of elevators to go and find Brennan.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I have been having some issues writing this chapter. I just couldn't decide how Booth could get out of trouble with Ange, which he still hasn't achieved. Next time round Bren, Cam and Sweets, will there be hitting and dragging?**

**I have heard good things happen to people who review.**


	3. Sweets Insights

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but first I was having some issues with parts of the chapter, and second I had a surprise holiday sprung on me. So I have not long gotten back from 2 weeks in the sun, I did however manage to work some of the kinks out in this chapter.**

Brennan pulled her cell phone out of her jeans pocket, and pushed the button to call the elevator determined to keep her composure until she was away from the prying eyes of her best friend. Once the elevator arrived she stepped inside and allowed the doors to close while she selected the ground floor, leaning back against the mirrored wall she allowed the tears that had filled up her eyes to slowly track a course down her cheeks. Allowing herself five minutes to cry, and try to relieve the emotions she felt but couldn't explain. Before the elevator stopped on the ground floor the world renowned anthropologist had dried her eyes and taken a deep breath in an attempt to regain her composure.

As she stepped off the elevator Brennan opened her cell phone and scrolled to the most recently added number of one Rebecca Stinson, Booth's ex-girlfriend and mother to his only child Parker. Pressing the green call button, she walked out of the hospital waiting for Rebecca to answer the phone so she could tell her the good news.

"Hello"

"Hey Rebecca. It's Dr Brennan, Seeley's partner."

"_Yes I remember. How are you?" _Rebecca asked politely.

"I'm...OK at least I will be. However it is not me I wish to talk about." Temperance replied with a badly suppressed sigh.

"_Is everything OK with Seeley?" _came the suddenly panicked reply.

"Yes, everything is fine, great in fact I was just ringing to let you know that he has finally woken up from the surgery. He was asking about Parker so I was wondering if it would be possible for you to bring him down?" Brennan replied with a melancholic smile at the thought that Booth was going to be alright.

"_Of course, actually Parker's here at the minute. Would you like to tell him about Seeley all he can keep talking about is Dr Bones, I know he would love to hear it from you? PARKER BOOTH COME HERE!" _Rebecca shouted away from the phone but loud enough for Brennan to hear.

Suddenly panicked Brennan replied "Rebecca, don't worry you can just tell him."

"_Tell me what Dr Bones?"_ came the child's voice down the phone.

Immediately Temperance felt different, less stressed almost "well Parker, its about your daddy."

"_Is he OK?" _Brennan felt unexplained and irrational pain at the sound of pure sadness and fear in the young boy's voice. So it was with a genuine smile that Brennan replied"Yes Parker, he has woken up and has been asking for you. I have asked your mom and she has said she will bring you down to see him."

With sudden excitement at the idea of seeing his dad, Parker asked _"that's so cool. Will you meet us when we get there?"_

"Erm...maybe but I don't know if I'll be here Parker I have to go home and get changed."

"_Oh OK, but you will come back later won't you?You will help my daddy get better?" _the six year old asked.

"I'll try my best I promise. Parker I have to go, but I'll see you soon." Brennan replied feeling the tears welling up again, and attempting to swallow them down.

"_OK Dr Bones, bye."_

"Bye Parker" with that final statement she hung up the phone and took a deep breath to compose herself. Pocketing it she turned back towards the hospital intending to go and speak to Angela. However when she looked up she saw Cam and Sweets stood behind her with identical smirks on their faces.

"What do you two want?" she asked as she walked right past them back in towards the hospital.

"Dr Brennan, we came to discuss Agent Booth with you." Sweets said, following behind the anthropologist.

"There is nothing to discuss."

"Oh but there is. Don't you see what there is between the two of you? Don't you understand how rare it is to find, especially with someone as good as Seeley? He loves you more than he has ever loved anyone else. I have great respect for you Dr Brennan but believe me when I say you are one of the stupidest people I have ever met if you can't even admit that you feel the same way as he does. Especially after we have all witnessed over the past 4 days whilst you have been waiting for Seeley to wake up." Cam said unsuccessfully trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

This speech was enough to make Brennan stop, and turn around to face the pathologist and psychologist. "Dr Saroyan, Dr Sweets; there is really nothing between me and Booth, we are just friends nothing more and we never will be. So if you will excuse me I would like to go and find Angela to inform her Rebecca and Parker are on the way and I am going home to get changed." With that she proceeded to head back towards the bank of elevators pressing the up button. She heard her two colleagues walk up behind her, but she refused to turn or acknowledge they were there.

"Dr Brennan this is exactly what we need to discuss this need you have to deny what you feel, it is not healthy and to be honest it is quite tiresome. Look I may be a psychologist but I like to think I am also your friend, along with Dr Saroyan, and as we are slightly more objective than other people around you, I believe you could benefit from what we have observed about you and Agent Booth." Sweets explained to her as the elevator doors opened, and they walked inside.

"Dr Brennan, the kid has a point, we may not be best friends now or ever and I am fine with that, but I do want to see both you and Seeley happy and not settling because neither of you have the balls to admit the truth about how you feel. So could you please just allow us to talk to you, if after that you still want to leave we won't stop you, we promise." Cam said as she pressed the button for the 8th floor which she knew housed the cafeteria. As the doors slid quietly shut Brennan looked at the pair in the mirrors and nodded her assent, knowing deep down that they wouldn't change her mind and she would leave for Guatemala in 2 days time.

--BB--BB--BB--BB--

After the longest elevator ride in history or at least that's how it felt to all the occupants, the unlikely trio stepped out on to the 8th floor and headed towards the cafeteria. Once they had purchased their coffees, they headed towards one of the empty tables as far away from other people as possible. Once they were seated Brennan looked up at the other two people, "so come on explain these insights you claim to have into me and Booth."

"First Dr Brennan, can you answer me one question?" Cam asked politely.

_I just want to get this over with_ Brennan thought to herself but proceeded to nod her head knowing it would be rude to voice her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath Cam proceeded knowing this would not be an easy question for Brennan to answer. "How would you honestly define your relationship with Seeley?"

_Ok I wasn't expecting that, but I am fed up of defining our relationship_ Brennan thought to herself. After another minute of thought she answered; "well we are obviously partners, and he is my best friend but that's it."

"I believe Dr Saroyan asked you to answer honestly Dr Brennan."

"I did! How dare you accuse me of lying, I detest lying so I would never do that!!" Brennan shouted clearly getting angry at Sweets.

"Dr Sweets its OK. That's exactly what I expected her to say." Camille replied smiling at Sweets before turning to face Temperance again. "Dr Brennan will you now allow me and Dr Sweets to explain how we define yours and Booth's relationship?"

"Sure, its prudent to get any and all data before forming a definitive conclusion, although I am fairly certain that my definition of mine and Booth's relationship will not change." Brennan replied with a slight smile before she took a sip of her still hot coffee.

"Well Sweets do you want to go first or shall I?" Saroyan asked glancing at the psychologist who to even her seemed too young to be giving relationship advice; but he might have an insight no-one else did and between him and Angela he was the more objective, hence why the kid was sat next to her over anyone else.

"If you don't mind Dr Saroyan I would like to go first." Sweets replied smiling at Camille, thinking to himself that he just wanted to get all the psychology digs out of the way. With a slight tilt of her head Saroyan indicated that he should continue. He turned with a gulp to face Brennan's inquisitive eyes, taking a sip of his coffee he proceeded. "Ok well Dr Brennan as you know I was appointed to judge whether you and Agent Booth should be split up and assigned different partners. Do you know the reason that I decided it would not be appropriate?"

"Well I can only assume it is because firstly I would not work with another agent, and secondly you realised that you could not break up the team with the best arrest record in the bureau." Brennan replied with a confident smirk planted on her face.

"Although both of those reasons were part of it, it was in fact other observations which eventually aided me in making the decision I did." Sweets replied effectively wiping the smirk from her face, taking another sip of his coffee he continued his explanation. "Both during your sessions and out of them I have witnessed how much you and Agent Booth rely on each other. For example you both have an innate ability to effectively block everyone out of a conversation as if you two are the only two people in the world. When you bicker it is like you have been together for years as a couple and not just as partners, and I even worked with other opposite sex partnerships to provide a basis for comparison to yours and Agent Booths partnership. Of all the partnerships I studied I never once came across one which was as complex and as simple as yours. I still even now don't understand how you work so effectively."

"We work effectively because we both bring attributes to the partnership that the other doesn't have, and you do realise that you cannot describe mine and Booth's partnership as complex and simple in the same sentence it makes no logical sense."

"Dr Brennan just take logic and throw it out the window for the purpose of this conversation."

"That is not physically possible Sweets, logic is deeply ingrained within me. For me to throw my logic out the window I would have to throw my own body out the window and I do not intend to do that." Brennan replied slightly confused by the statement.

"It's just a figure of speech, but you need to just listen. You and Booth work well together because you complete each other, I have already told you that. You match perfectly, you are like two pieces of a puzzle meant to fit together. However not just professionally like you seem to have deluded yourself into believing, but personally. Booth is the first person you called when your book hit number one on the New York Times Best-sellers list, I imagine he is the first person you call when you are upset. I have seen you two on the couch in my office, and in every session you have been getting closer and closer and that combined with the fact that the remarks made by yourselves to me suggests that the camaraderie you share towards a common dislike in this case me is subconscious. You don't even realise that you are doing it, in psychology that sort of relationship is only ever seen within married couples, it comes from both a deep emotional connection but also from years of familiarity. So in conclusion the way I would define yours and Agent Booth relationship is one not rooted purely in a partnership or even friendship, it is rooted in something which I am even at a loss to explain. To be honest the two of you are literally one of a kind, everything in my training tells me you shouldn't be as close or reliant on each other as your are but you defy everything I was ever taught. If I had to put one word to you and Agent Booth I would have to go with love. A deeper love than anything I have ever witnessed, studied or had the pleasure of experiencing." Sweets finished his lecture with a smile firmly planted on his face, however all he could think about was the rant that he knew was coming.

"I don't believe in psychology it is a soft and severely imprecise science. However even I have to concede that some of what you have said does have a large basis in fact, and I cannot therefore deny the validity of some of your observations. I can however deny the fact that you have stated that we are in love. It is not logical and not correct, but everything else I would have to agree on." Brennan replied without looking at Cam and Sweets finishing her coffee in one gulp. Once she had swallowed the luke warm drink she looked up to see the shocked expression on both of their faces. "What do you look so shocked about?"

"Well you just validated some of my soft science, that very rarely happens with you especially in matters of the heart and when it comes to Booth." Sweets replied returning his smile to his face.

"Don't take too much away from it it probably won't happen again. Even I cannot deny something when evidence is placed in front of me." Brennan replied reasonably before turning to Cam "I do believe it is your turn to present the evidence for your definition of my relationship with Booth."

With a large smile Cam drank the last of her coffee and looked up at Brennan and simply said "You two are so in love it hurts to witness sometimes."

**Ok so next chapter we get Cam's thoughts on Bren and Booth. Will Brennan finally realise what everyone has seen all along? After that we get Booth explaining to Brennan.**

**I have two endings in mind for this story but I don't know which one to do, happy or happy/complicated. You shall have to wait until after the next two chapters to find out.**

**I should have the next chapter up by Friday latest may be sooner.**

**Until then enjoy x**


	4. Cam's Insights and Conclusions

**It has come to my attention that I have not thanked those who have taken the time to read, review etc. So I would just like to thank all of those who have read and reviewed, added to story alert or favourite story.**

**I have been having issues replying to reviews hence why I haven't.**

**Still no ownage on my behalf but in my dreams David is mine along with Robert Pattinson *sigh***

* * *

"Cam we are not..." Brennan began the reflex action of denying the accusation, with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Dr Brennan do not interrupt. I know I should have built up to that deduction but I just wanted to say it because its true and it is how I do define yours and Seeley's relationship. I acknowledge that you are partners and best friends and I can understand why you wouldn't want to risk that. All I am asking for is for a little patience from yourself whilst I attempt to explain what I have witnessed which leads me to the conclusion I have already stated."

"Ok I won't interrupt again unless you ask me a direct question or well I believe something to be completely false. I would just like to state however that you have done this all backwards, it is not possible to draw a definitive conclusion until all of the evidence has been presented to all parties affected, in this case me, you and Sweets." replied Brennan.

"Well by your own logic then, you yourself are guilty of drawing a conclusion without having all the evidence presented to you. I have never known you to do that Dr Brennan and to be honest it shows rather bad judgement on your behalf. If this were a case to be presented in court, the defence would be able to tear your conclusion apart, thus throwing the whole case away." Cam explained deciding it was best to use terms and information that Brennan would be able to understand and register without too much complaint.

Seeming to be staring beyond Sweets and Camille, Brennan allowed this sink in before responding, "I see what you mean. I could have jeopardised everything with a rash conclusion if this was a case. However I would never jump to a conclusion during a case I always wait for all of the available information to be presented before I make any kind of conclusion."

"I know Dr Brennan, hence why your testimony in court is always infallible. However in this case your conclusion was wrong, and oddly rash. I understand that when it was formed it was with all of the evidence which you had present to you. You chose to interpret the evidence in a way which made it easiest for you to deal with a difficult situation, a situation which you have never found yourself before. You are in love with Seeley and deep down you know it, but you took all the facts you had which confirmed this and twisted them to fit the idea you already had. Would you agree with this statement Dr Brennan?" Camille asked with a smile aimed to relax Brennan who had visibly tensed during the speech.

Looking up at the pathologist Brennan began to think over what she had just had explained to her, then her mind began to think over all the evidence she herself had used to define her relationship with Booth. All of the touches, hugs, rescues and all of the times he had explained pop culture to her. Once she had done this she began to think of everything she had denied meant anything; the kiss Caroline had made them share, how she had felt whilst kissing him, how she felt when he held her in his strong arms. Realising she possibly seemed a bit rude she brought herself out of her reverie and answered Cam's question. "After thinking over what you have stated Cam, I would have to agree that I did to a certain extent twist the evidence so that it fit into my conclusion. Most of the evidence I have at the minute I have witnessed with my own eyes and ears so I was right in my conclusion at the time."

"So you agree that you were rash in determining a label for you and Seeley?"

"Yes to a certain extent. Although I didn't label anything."

Ignoring this last part Camille continued; "allow me to present you with evidence which has come from my own observations of you and Seeley. Observations which are completely apart from your own, and arise from a personal involvement with both of you to some extent."

Looking from Camille to Sweets, Brennan sighed imperceptibly and nodded her acceptance that the explanation should continue.

Smiling Saroyan knew the time had come to throw some of what she had witnessed between the pair in the arena. "Dr Brennan as you well know when I first arrived at the Jeffersonian 2 years ago me and Seeley proceeded to engage in a sexual relationship. During this relationship there were times when I had reason to doubt that he really wanted to be with me, even though he was a perfect gentleman. He blew off dates we made to spend time with you doing paperwork and we both know how much he hates that. During the period of time that you were taken by the Gravedigger, Seeley risked his job all because he knew you would not give up. He was angry at everyone and everything on more than one occasion he shouted at us because he thought we weren't doing enough to save you. It wasn't as if his partner had been taken it was as if his girlfriend had been taken, there was nothing he wouldn't have done to get you back. I have only ever seen one occasion when that intensity has been replicated, and that was when Seeley himself was taken by the Gravedigger and you were determined to find him. Both of you were lost it was almost as if you were completely different people, the relief when you knew where the other was was visible you both seemed to almost relax slightly knowing you would see the other again."

Cam paused to take a breath before continuing not allowing Brennan a second to interrupt. "I have been known to be very persistent and I do have a habit of getting what I want, but Dr Brennan even I couldn't compete with what I felt between you and Seeley. He is the only man besides Sully that I have ever seen let you touch, hug or even kiss you in an area where people could witness. Do not try and deny the kiss I saw as I was walking past and have decided not to let anyone know out of professional courtesy." Camille said before Brennan could recover from her shock to deny it.

"Dr Brennan I am not going to bore you with a complete run down of what I have witnessed between you and Booth because we would be here for a very long time. But let me add one more thing, when Booth was kidnapped by the gangster, you lied to the FBI and teamed up with you fugitive father to find him. Surely that should tell you something. Therefore taking everything into account that I have been party to I can confidently say that you are in love with Booth whether you want to admit it or not." Camille finished with a flurry and a mega watt smile.

The trio sat in silence for a while, Sweets and Saroyan allowing Temperance the time they knew she needed to process everything they had just thrown at her. After 15 minutes Brennan finally decided to respond and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"You have thrown a lot at me, and to be honest most of what you have said is true. I didn't know about Booth's reaction when I was taken by the Gravedigger he never disclosed that he risked his job to find me. I can't say I am in love with him even with all the evidence you have presented to me, although I may have to rethink how I define our relationship I would still have to say that we are not in love its just not possible." Brennan said with a sigh.

"Dr Brennan, I have already said this to the others so I am going to say it to you now. I know about your past, how hard things have been for you. I know what love means for you, it means that the person will leave in your mind that is not always the case however. I want you to just admit to yourself that you love Agent Booth, it doesn't matter if you don't tell anyone else yet you just need to stop compartmentalizing everything, stop thinking and just feel." Sweets said with a sad smile, getting up to leave he nodded to the two remaining doctors and excused himself.

Leaning forward towards Camille, Brennan said conspiratorially "I really hate psychology!"

With a laugh Cam replied "you may not like it Dr Brennan but the kid has a point. If you stop over thinking everything and just feel you will find that love can be a great thing."

"He already left me once though."

"What do you mean?" Cam asked even though Angela had already explained this to Booth in her presence.

"When he asked me who I was, it felt like I had been abandoned again. It was almost as if I was stranded alone, I felt as though I was 15 again and my parents and Russ had left me. It's illogical to think that but I do." Temperance answered with a sad sigh.

"Dr Brennan, you need to talk to Booth, he will explain things a lot better than any of us could. I suggest first that you allow yourself to think over everything, process what me and Dr Sweets have presented and draw a more rational and informed conclusion than the one you have already reached." With that she stood and headed away from the table with a smile, knowing it would only take the genius doctor a fraction of the time it would take her to reach a conclusion.

Left alone sitting at the table in the hospital cafeteria Brennan began to seriously think over everything she had been presented. _I can't be in love with Booth, love is illogical and just gives people power to hurt you. Then again taking into account everything Sweets and Cam have told me I have to conclude that I do love him. I smile when he does, I think about him when he's not around. I just can't believe that he loves me back, he could do so much better than a atheist, anthropologist who doesn't believe in marriage. He deserves to be with someone who will give him everything he needs. Sweets said I didn't need to tell anyone how I feel just admit it to myself. I can compartmentalize this won't affect anything._ Looking down at her watch Brennan realised she had been sat at the table thinking for 25 minutes, deciding that was long enough she got up and moved off towards the elevators, preparing herself mentally for the conversation Cam had told her she needed to have with Booth.

During the elevator ride down to the fourth floor Brennan prepared what she was going to say to Booth, how she was going to broach the fact that she was leaving for Guatemala in 2 days. Once the elevator doors pinged open, Brennan stepped out to see all her colleagues stood outside Booth's room and a stab of panic urged her forward faster than she was ready for.

"What's going on? Ange why are you all stood outside?" She asked of her friend unsuccessfully keeping the fear out of her voice.

"Hey sweetie, don't worry everything is fine. The doctor is just checking to make sure everything is OK that's all. Are you OK now?"

"Yes, a lot better now. However I still have to inform Booth that I am leaving for 5 weeks, and apparently I have to allow him to have the chance to explain what he meant."

"You really do Bren, he won't tell anyone else but you. He has been beating himself up over the fact that he hurt you. Granted I didn't really help matters, but Hodgins explained things better after you left. He was less involved and less angry than I was." Angela replied with a shy smile.

"Ange please tell me you didn't have a go at him, he doesn't need that."

"Yeah she did, but he was OK with it, he actually said he deserved it." Hodgins said before Angela got a chance to answer. At that point the doctor came out effectively ending all conversation. Brennan stepped forward to speak to the doctor.

"Dr Wallis, how is he?" Brennan asked genuinely scared of his answer.

"He is fine Dr Brennan, he may suffer residual headaches from time to time but he appears to be himself. His memory doesn't seem to be affected to much which is always a good sign, and what has been affected will come back over time. Now if you would excuse me." the doctor moved swiftly around the group surrounding the door.

"Dr Brennan I think you need to go and talk to Agent Booth alone. We will leave for a while, feel free call one of us if you need anything." Sweets said trying to get the assembled group to move.

"Bren just listen to him for once, let him explain. Oh and call me if you need to talk." Angela replied hugging her best friend before leaving with the rest of the group. Taking a deep breath Temperance calmed herself before she pushed open the door.

"Hey Booth, I have been informed we need to talk."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So I was a bit early, next we have Brennan and Booth's conversation. At the moment Brennan is set on leaving for Guatemala, and currently I am undecided if it will stay that way.**

**Next Chapter will probably be Friday, so enjoy **


	5. Understanding Booth and a Surprise

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I have been having issues. I won't bore y'all!! Anyway I plan to have this finished before the start of Season 5 on Thursday. Anyone else as excited as me???**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I did have this dream where I did....**

* * *

"Hey Bones!" Booth replied with a smile planted firmly on his face.

Brennan walked slowly over to the chair beside Booth's bed, and sat down. Staring at her feet Brennan sighed, _I seem to be doing that a lot lately_ she thought to herself.

"Bones is everything ok? I'm really sorry if I hurt you before, I didn't want to or mean to honest." Booth said worried because she hadn't spoken after she said they needed to talk. He knew what it was about, but he didn't want to start, more than that he didn't know how to start. How could he tell his partner and best friend that he was in love with her, had been for months, years even and had had a dream which had not only confirmed what he knew but what he wished could be.

"Don't worry about it Booth, I wasn't hurt really. As for everything being ok I don't know Booth, I'm confused and I don't like to be confused."

Booth knew she was lying about being hurt, but let it slide. "I know that, so tell me what you are confused about?"

"How could you not know who I am?" Brennan asked, raising her gaze from her feet she looked into Booth's face before he turned away gazing at the wall in front of him.

Booth took a deep breath before returning his gaze to his favourite Anthropologist, meeting her azure eyes he realised that they had become clouded over with tears that she refused to shed. Reaching out he placed one of his hands gently on top of her clasped ones, giving a quick squeeze before he explained.

"Bones...Temperance, believe me when I say that I could never forget you. Any more than I could forget Parker."

"Booth, you asked me who I was when you woke up. To me and I must admit to any rational human being that constitutes being forgotten." Temperance said with a weak imitation of Booth's favourite smile.

"Ok so you are right on that, but Bones it was a moment of confusion that's all."

"What is there to be confused about Booth? I have been you partner and friend for 4 years, I don't understand how any confusion can rise from that."

"If I promise to explain will you listen to what I have to say? I promise everything will be made apparent when I am done" Booth asked gently.

"Booth, I always listen to you."

"No you don't. In fact you almost never listen to me, if I remember rightly. You do what you want when you want." he replied with a smile.

"Ok, how about I promise to listen now."

"Good! I have been told I was in a coma for 4 days, well over those 4 days I had this dream. It felt so real, I thought it was real. Then I woke up and I thought that we were something else, you were someone else, but everything is different."

Standing up suddenly Brennan removed Booth's hand from hers and began to pace the room. Watching her Booth, pulled his hand back up onto the bed wishing he could know what was going on inside that large brain of hers.

"Booth, this doesn't help relieve my confusion, in fact it just makes it worse. We have never been anything but partner's and friends. Plus it would be impossible for me to be anyone else." Temperance said stopping to look out of the window in the wall across from Booth's bed.

"Bones I know it is impossible. What I am trying to say is that in my dream you were different, we were different. I'm not explaining this very well am I?" He asked her back.

Turning around to face him with a smirk Brennan replied "no for once the people person doesn't know what to say."

"It's not funny, it feels as though I am missing something but I can't place what it is. I feel like myself for the most part. I just don't remember a lot of what I used to do, I know I am an FBI agent and I work with you but other than that I remember almost nothing about my job. I remember people I have known for years but apparently I don't remember any of your interns. I remember that I love hockey, but not whether I play or who my favourite team is. It's frustrating beyond compare."

"Booth, everything will come back to you eventually. The doctor said that you have suffered some memory loss, but that your memory should return over time." Brennan said walking back over to sit on the edge of Booth's bed.

Grabbing one of her hands between both of his, Booth turned and looked out the window thinking over what he wanted to say. After a few minutes he nodded to himself and turned back to Brennan and began again.

"Temperance, in the dream I had whilst I was in a coma, we weren't who we are now. We owned a club called The Lab, Sweets worked there, Jack was an author, Zack was there he was your assistant. Angela was the hostess I even think your dad was there. Anyway there was this murder and everyone thought either me or you had done it so they were all covering for us. Cam was the cop investigating it with my brother, turns out he was the killer. Anyway we weren't just partners in the club, we were...well we were married Bones, and you told me that you were pregnant with my child. It felt so real everything I felt for you was real, then I woke up and realised you were just my partner. You were Bones and not Bren, we weren't married and you weren't pregnant with my child." Booth ended with a sad look in his eyes.

"Booth, dreams aren't real. They are just that, dreams they have no basis in reality. Although I now know about your dream, I think I am beginning to understand where your confusion stemmed from when you awakened." Brennan said whilst at the same time thinking _that sounds like the story I was writing, it is so much like it. I won't tell him anything though, he'd say there must be some meaning._

"So do you forgive me? I'm not to proud to beg if you don't Bones."

"Yes I forgive you, but I have something I need to tell you Booth." Brennan said, standing up and walking to the end of Booth's bed. Turning to face him she took a deep breath and continued, "I have been offered a position on a dig in Guatemala. If I accept I would leave in 2 days."

"Oh, are you going to go on it?" He asked with a sad smile, hoping she would say no.

* * *

**Will Brennan tell Booth yes or no?**

**Will they confess how they feel to each other before the end of the story? Booth pretty much did, but as you can imagine Brennan wasn't really listening as always. He might have to be a little bit clearer!**

**I know it was a short update, but the next chapter is already written and after a small amount of tweaking it will be up later on today. **


	6. Guatemala and Parker

**A/N: 2 Chapters in well almost one day i suppose it depends if you're sleep deprived or not.**

**Disclaimer: Still no ownage but I am working on that problem as I write.**

* * *

"Well, it really is too good of an opportunity to pass up. Plus I was thinking that after everything some time apart might be appropriate. You need time to recover both physically and mentally. After what you have told me about your dream I feel as though I might be less of a help than someone else."

"Bones I would never stop you doing anything you wanted, I wish you wouldn't go yet but I know that once your mind is made up its almost impossible to change. I just want you to know that no-one else would be more help to me than you."

"There are plenty of people better equipped to take care of you than me. I knew you would understand so thank you Booth."

"Can I ask you a question Bones?"

"Well that was a question but please feel free to ask another." Brennan replied with a real smile.

"Oh did you just make a joke? I must have been rubbing off. Why didn't you go home to sleep or eat over the past 4 days?" Booth asked with a laugh at Brennan.

"That was two questions Booth. Yes I made a joke. As for not going home, well I was worried that if you woke up you would be disorientated. None of us knew what you would or wouldn't remember, especially considering your reaction to the anaesthesia which led to your coma."

"Temperance that is stupid and you know it. You shouldn't have let worrying about me get in the way of your health. How many times do I have to tell you that eating and sleeping properly are important for functionality?" Booth stated angrily.

"Booth don't get agitated, you could make everything worse. I function just fine for your information and I am more than capable of looking after myself."

"I know that Bones, but just promise me that you won't ever do anything like that again if I am in hospital."

"I can't promise that Booth. What if you ask me to stay, what if your doctor asks me to stay?"

"Well that is different Bones, in that case feel free to ignore us all you usually do."

"Booth I will not promise anything that may or may not ever happen in the future." Brennan replied smiling, loving the fact that they were bickering again.

"I suppose I will take what I can get. Although it is highly likely we will end up in here again. Is Rebecca bringing Parker?" Booth asked hopefully.

"Yeah she should be here soon."

"Will you leave then?" Booth asked shyly.

"Yes, I have to get ready for Guatemala, and I think you need time with your son. He has been so grown up Booth, even though he is so young he has processed everything me and Rebecca have told him like someone older. He is definitely your son, you should be proud."

"I am, he is one of my reasons for living." _You being the other _he thought to himself.

--BB--BB--BB--

_30 minutes later_

Booth and Brennan had been talking for nearly an hour when the door opened, the partners jumped apart, not realising how close they had become during the conversation.

"Daddy your awake." they heard a voice shout as a small blond haired boy ran towards Booth's bed. Being too small to jump up onto it, Brennan bent down and picked up the boy and placed him carefully next to his father.

"Thanks Bones" the Booth boys both said at the same time, as they hugged. This caused Brennan to smile, and she thought how nice it was to see Booth with his son, as he was such a good father.

"Hey Seeley, glad to see you, well not up and about but up at least." Rebecca said as a way of announcing her presence, as the three people in the room including her son had not noticed her.

"Hi Becca, I really appreciate you bringing Parker." Booth said with a smile at his son.

"It's not a problem, he is half yours. Plus he had been begging me to come for hours before Dr Brennan phoned to say you were awake."

"Huh, did ya miss me Bub?" Booth asked his son.

"Yes, it wasn't nice seeing you asleep everyday. All the beeping scared me at first but then Bones said that the beeping was helping to keep you alive and I wasn't scared no more." Parker replied flashing the patented charm smile at everyone in the room.

"Is that so?" Booth asked looking at his partner.

Nodding Brennan absent mindedly ran her fingers through Parker's blond hair whilst replying, "yeah well he needed reassuring."

"She is great with him Seeley and he just loves her. Dr Brennan is all he ever talks about at home. If I was one for jealousy I would think he wanted her to be his mother." Rebecca replied with a laugh, and a knowing look at her ex.

"Bones is great with kids even if she denies it herself." Booth exclaimed looking up at his partner smiling when he caught her with her hand still smoothly running through Parker's hair. Even he couldn't miss the look of wanting on her face. He stored the question he was dying to ask for another day when they were alone.

"Erm Booth I have to go." Brennan suddenly stated, removing her hand from Parker's head.

"Ok, bye Bones, will you come and see me before you know?" Booth asked.

"Of course." Brennan replied moving to Booth's other side to give him a quick hug. Moving to Parker, Brennan gave him a quick hug, "I'll see you soon Parker."

"You promise Dr Bones?" Parker asked returning her hug.

"I promise." Temperance replied with a laugh. Straightening up she walked towards the door, before she walked out she said goodbye to Booth, Parker and Rebecca. As she shut the door she leaned back against it and whispered quietly to herself "I love you Booth." She pushed herself away from the door and headed towards the elevator bank, she was glad to have said it at least to herself, now she could put the feelings to one side and move on.

At least that's what Dr Temperance Brennan, world renowned Anthropologist and best selling author thought.

* * *

**So who hates me for that one??**

**There is one more chapter, which will be up tomorrow.**


	7. Goodbyes

**A/N: Ok so here is the last chapter. I would just like to thank bb-4ever for reviewing every chapter of the story, and if I had the power I would send you a Booth but I am afraid that my plans for Bones domination have not succeeded, so I cannot.**

**Disclaimer: As stated above I failed in Bones World Domination so they stillbelong to Kathy ad Hart respectively.**

* * *

_2 Days Later_

"Sweetie are you sure you are right to be going on this trip now of all times?" Angela asked her friend as they walked towards Booth's room.

"For the third time Ange, yes I am. I have explained it to Booth and he is fine with it." Brennan explained with what little patience she had remaining.

"Well its just that I don't think he is, not really. He has been very melancholy the past 2 days. He tries to act normal but he's not."

"Ange he has just come through major brain surgery, of course some things are going to be different about him at the minute. Like I said I told him about the trip and he encouraged me to go."

"Yeah but was it like the time he encouraged you to go with Sully, cus you know he didn't want you to leave then either." Angela stated, receiving a confused from the doctor at her side.

"That makes absolutely no sense. Why would he tell me to do something if he didn't want me to. Surely that is counter productive?"

"He just wants you be happy."

Arriving at the door to Booth's room, Brennan turned to Angela with a serious look on her face. "Could you wait out here please."

"Sure Bren." Ange replied smiling as Temperance entered the FBI agents room.

--BB--BB--BB--

"Hey Booth" Brennan greeted as she moved to sit on the edge of his bed where she usually sat during her visits now he was awake.

"Hey Bones, so are you all set for Guatemala?" Booth asked both genuinely interested and upset at the same time.

"Yeah, everything is down in Angela's car. She's giving me a ride to the airport as you are incapacitated."

"I am not incapacitated. I could totally drive you there if the stupid doctor would let me out!" Booth replied straining to get up.

Gently pushing him back down onto his bed, Brennan laughed before replying. "Booth it is ok really just promise me you will get field ready before I get back. I really don't want to work with another agent."

Looking up into her eyes, Booth placed one of his hands on top of hers and placed the other over his heart. "I cross my heart and hope to die."

"I don't know what that means, but I don't want you to die." Brennan replied quizzically.

"Don't worry Bones, I just mean to say I will be field ready by the time you get back."

"Good." Brennan said glancing down at her watch.

"How long have you got?" Booth asked grumpily.

"About 10 minutes."

"Is there anything I can do to make you stay and help me recover?"

"No, I have already told you why I need to go on this trip Booth. I thought you understood?" Brennan asked confused.

"I do Bones it's just that," Booth began removing his hand from hers and rubbing his face with it. "I'm going to miss you, and be careful." He ended looking up into the bright blue eyes of his anthropologist.

"I will. I'll miss you too Booth." Brennan scooted up the bed and enveloped Booth in a 'guy hug'. They stayed that way for about 5 minutes before Brennan pulled away and glanced at her watch again. "I have to go now, I'll email you as much as I can and phone from time to time." She said standing up, and walking towards the door.

"Bones?" Booth called from his bed as she pulled the door open.

"Yes Booth?"

"I have one last ditch attempt to make you stay."

"What's that then?" Brennan asked without turning around.

"I love you."

Brennan saw Angela come into view and she knew she had overheard everything from the look on her face. Taking a deep breath Brennan turned around and looked at Booth to see him with an apprehensive look on his face. Walking back over too him, not caring that Angela could see she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ear, "tell me when you are less medicated and I might just believe you." With that she turned and strolled out of the hospital room, without so much as backward glance at the shocked look on Booth's face.

Pulling the door closed, Angela came bounding up to Temperance and gave her a quick hug. "Told you he loved you. What did you say to him after you kissed his cheek?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out. Come on Ange I have a flight to catch." Brennan said walking off, trying her hardest to steady her heart which had began beating rapidly at the words Booth had said. She just couldn't get past the fact he had told her he loved her, everyone was right and they were just blind.

Brennan was suddenly looking forward to her trip more than ever, because maybe just maybe she would be able to reassess her feelings and compartmentalize them. This was going to be the hardest trip she had ever undertaken, but she could do it, she achieved everything she wanted, and if she wanted to push this all to one side she could do that. Plus ff he never told her he loved her again she would always have this one time medicated or not.

* * *

**Ok so now that is it. I have another story all lined up though, and I should be posting the first chapter of that one on Friday latest. It is going to be a casefic, with Brennan/Booth fluff because I love it. So keep an eye out for it it will be called **_The Curator in the Elevator_.


End file.
